Nowadays business and administrative tasks in offices are closely tied to business devices such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines and scanners. These business devices have become indispensable information equipment in modern office environments.
Each business device needs an installation space. There is always a space allocation problem for these devices. Each business device has different utilization. Some business devices may have a low utilization, but they still have to be purchased to meet possible requirements.
In order to remedy the problems set forth above, Multi-Function Peripherals (MFP) have been developed and introduced. These MFPs integrate the functions of copying, printing, FAX, scanning, etc. Thus merely one MFP can process multiple office tasks. It can save a lot of space and cost
However, most conventional MFPs now being used merely distribute a variety of functional modules throughout various locations in the MFP to perform each function individually. In short, they merely put various modules together rather than adopt a new design in an integrated fashion. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional printing module and a scanning module. These two sets are located on two sites of the MFP. The printing module has a panel to guide paper to a flat glass board. The printing module performs printing functions and discharges the paper. The scanning module also has a panel to guide paper. After having finished the scanning function, the scanner module discharges the paper. The MFP adopting such a design has the following disadvantages:                1. The inkjet cartridge used in the printing module is difficult to replace.        2. It has larger dimensions. As it uses more elements (including redundant components), it needs more space.        3. The element costs are higher. As it uses more elements (including redundant components), the cost for the elements is higher.        4. The design of the mechanism is more complicated. Since it does not integrate various modules, many elements are redundant.        